Born this Way
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Jadi populer itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Untuk FID ke 7.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **This is (just) a non-profit fanfiction**

.

.

.

Jadi populer itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan.

Percayalah. Aku tahu betul apa yang aku bicarakan. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun hidup di dunia dan menjadi populer sejak mulai masuk sekolah dasar.

Aku sering berpikir apa yang membuatku lebih menonjol dibanding yang lain. Apakah itu rambut pirangku? Di kelas bahkan ada lebih dari lima orang yang berambut pirang. Apakah itu karena tinggi badanku? Tapi ada banyak yang lebih tinggi dariku.

Bukannya aku tidak suka jadi populer. Ada banyak keuntungan yang bisa kudapat. Hanya saja seperti yang aku bilang di awal: menjadi populer tidak selamanya menyenangkan.

Apalagi kalau kau punya sebuah rahasia.

Dan menjadi populer secara otomatis akan membuat rahasiamu menjadi konsumsi umum.

Semua berawal sejak aku memasuki tahun terakhir di SMA.

Saat seorang teman kelasku melihatku mencium bibir Daiki Aomine yang tertidur di kelas.

Bukan salahku yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Aomine. Melihat orang yang kau sukai tertidur tanpa pertahanan di dalam kelas yang kosong, mungkin kau juga akan tergoda melakukan hal bodoh sepertiku.

Singkat cerita. Orang yang memergokiku membatu di depan pintu.

"Apa kau baru saja menciumnya?" tanyanya.

Kalau saja aku tidak gugup, mungkin aku sudah memutar bola mata. Tapi aku hanya diam dan berjalan menjauhi kelas. Meninggalkan gadis yang masih terkejut itu.

Besoknya ada tulisan "GAY" dengan tinta merah di pintu loker, buku catatan dan mejaku. Dua hari kemudian teman kelas dan anggota basket laki-laki mulai membuat jarak. Bukan hanya meninggalkanku saat jam istirahat, mereka bahkan tidak mau menatap mataku saat berbicara.

Tapi itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding perubahan Aomine.

Aku tidak tahu dia mendengar kabar seperti apa. Mungkin dia juga sudah tahu kalau aku menciumnya. Dia juga menjauhiku, tidak mengajakku berduel saat latihan basket dan sebisa mungkin menghindari pecakapan denganku.

Selama satu bulan aku menerima berbagai macam bentuk hinaan—yang tentu saja tidak kuhiraukan. Awalnya aku bahkan berniat keluar dari klub basket. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, ini adalah tahun terakhirku di SMA dan bermain baket adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku betah di sekolah.

Akhirnya aku berhasil tidak peduli dan mereka pun mulai lelah. Mungkin setelah mereka mengunciku di kamar mandi dan menyiramku dengan air tidak membuatku gentar, merekapun mulai mundur. Meski tidak sepenuhnya mundur. Gadis-gadis dari kelas sebelah masih sering membicarakanku, anak laki-laki di kelas dan di klub basket masih menghindariku.

Dan yang paling parah, Aomine masih menjaga jarak dariku dan anehnya, dia pun seolah menjauh dari orang lain. Dia jadi semakin sering menyendiri dan membolos latihan basket. Dia memang tidak pernah membahas soal kejadian hari itu. Aku rasa karena dia sudah mendengar banyak cerita dari orang lain. Pun aku tidak merasa harus menjelaskan apapun padanya karena aku tahu hal itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana.

Jadi di sinilah aku, menjalani hari-hari terakhir sebagai siswa SMA seorang diri. Berbaring menatap awan di atas atap sekolah. Sering aku berpikir hidupku tak jauh beda dengan manga _boyslove_ yang kadang kubaca saat merasa bosan. Bedanya, si protagonis pasti akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. Laki-laki yang disukainya membalasa cintanya, mereka akan berciuman dan kisah mereka ditutup dengan adegan dewasa.

Aku nyaris tertidur saat seseorang membuka satu-satunya pintu menuju atap ini. Aomine hanya menatapku kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa menutup pintu yang tadi dibukanya.

 _See?_

Akhir kisahku tidak seperti manga. Aomine tidak ikut berbaring bersamaku saat ini, apalagi mau mengakui perasaannya dan menciumku. Dia memilih pergi sedetik setelah melihat wajahku.

Aku pun tertawa. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menertawai diriku yang menangis setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang kusukai?

Lebih dari sekali, aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Tapi egoku membuatku bertahan. Aku tidak mau kalah. Hidupku jauh lebih berharga untuk diakhiri karena tindakan _bully_ dari teman sekolah. Tapi aku akui saat ini aku punya keinginan yang besar untuk melompati pagar pembatas dan melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang kusukai bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku.

Kuulangi lagi. Jadi populer itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau kau penyuka sesama jenis.

Mereka yang awalnya memujiku berbalik melemparkan hinaan hanya karena aku tidak seperti apa yang mereka harapkan. Karena aku mencium teman kelasku yang juga laki-laki. _Well_ , tindakanku memang menjijikkan, wajar saja kalau anak laki-laki di kelasku menjauh. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa tidak membenci mereka.

Karena mereka membenciku yang terlahir seperti ini.

Sudahkah mereka berpikir kalau aku tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan seperti ini?

Heh. Tentu saja tidak.

Aku sudah mencoba berkencan dengan wanita. Tapi tidak berhasil. Aku tidak merasa gugup seperti saat Aomine menatapku. Perutku tidak merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ketika Aomine tersenyum dan memuji permainan basketku. Jantungku tidak berdebar seperti waktu Aomine tertidur di bahuku setelah latihan.

Mengingat saat-saat itu membuatku semakin…. _sakit_. Rasanya seperti ada benda tajam yang menusuk dadaku. Harus aku akui, aku kecewa pada Aomine. Di antara semua orang yang kukenal di SMA, hanya dia yang bisa disebut sebagai teman terdekat. Tapi mengingat reaksinya….

Ya, salahku juga yang seenak hati menciumnya.

Tidak tahu berapa lama aku menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur. Saat aku bangun mataku bengkak. Aku pun kembali ke kelas yang kosong dan mengambil tas—memilih untuk tidak peduli pada tulisan bertinta merah di atas mejaku. Mungkin isinya hanya hinaan karena aku membolos, atau karena aku gay, blah, blah, blah.

Hari mulai gelap saat aku hampir tiba di rumah. Ponselku bergetar.

Satu pesan dari Aomine. Jantungku berdetak makin kencang. Jariku bergertar halus. Tidak berani membuka pesan dari orang yang kusukai. Lucu bukan?

Normalnya kau akan merasa bahagia mendapat pesan dari idolamu. Namun aku takut. Lagi, raut wajah Aomine tadi siang terlintas. Aku menelan ludah. Tapi karena penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk membukanya.

Hanya sebuah pesan, pikirku. Tidak mungkin bisa membunuhku kan?

Pesannya singkat. Hanya berisi tiga kata: _**Ayo ke Amerika**_.

.

.

.

Hah?

Aku tidak langsung membalasnya. Karena sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia mengajakku berlibur? Atau mungkinkah dia salah mengirim pesan? Dan berbagai kemungkinan yang membuat kepalaku pusing.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam aku pun berbaring sambil membaca pesan singkat Aomine, lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Rasanya kepalaku hampir pecah. Dengan tangan berkeringat karena gugup, kubalas pesannya.

 _ **Apa maksudmu?**_

Tidak sampai lima menit, dia membelas dengan pesan yang tidak kalah singkat: _**LoveWins**_

 _What the hell?!_ Apa dia mencoba bermain teka-teki denganku?

Karena penasaran dan sedikit kesal, buru-buru kubalas pesannya.

 _ **Aku sedang tidak mood bermain teka-teki.**_

Balasan Aomine pun tidak kalah cepat.

 _ **Internet.**_

Hanya itu.

Aku kagum bagaimana jumlah kata di tiap pesannya berkurang. Dari tiga kata menjadi dua dan akhirnya menjadi satu kata. Hebat. Dia bisa membuatku terkena hipertensi dini. Aku yakin kepalaku pasti berasap.

Entah si idiot itu terlalu malas mengetik atau memang dia berniat bermain teka-teki. Pada akhirnya akupun membuka _browser_ internet ku.

Kuketik _LoveWins_ di mesin pencari. Aku kaget ada banyak artikel yang membahas topik itu di internet.

Semakin lama aku membaca, semakin lebar mulutku terbuka.

Rahangku sakit karena sudah mencapai batasnya. Buru-buru kucari nama Aomine di daftar kontakku. Terdengar bunyi monoton tiga kali sampai suara berat dan khas Aomine menjawab.

"Aku mau!" aku tidak sadar berteriak.

Aomine mendengus di ujung telepon. "Tahun depan."

"Hari ini juga tidak masalah!" kataku. Masih dengan suara yang agak melengking. Aku terlalu senang sampai melupakan satu hal penting. "Tapi, Aomine….kenapa kau…."

Terdengar helaan napas. "Kau pikir kenapa aku ikut-ikutan jadi tukang penyendiri?"

Aku terdiam. Berpikir. Kalau memang Aomine membenciku, kenapa dia juga menjauhi orang lain?

"Aku juga dijauhi, kalau kau tidak tahu." Katanya lagi, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Mulutku terbuka kemudian menutup lagi. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aomine dijauhi? Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Aomine hanya mendengus "Coba ingat waktu mereka menguncimu di kamar mandi," katanya.

Aku lagi-lagi diam. Mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat aku dikunci di kamar mandi dan diguyur air dari atas pintu. Aku menelan ludah. "Ja—jangan bilang yang mengusir mereka itu…."

"Aku," sambung Aomine.

"Oh. Oh. Tidak.," aku menggeleng kuat sekalipun Aomine tidak bisa melihatku. " _Fuck_ ," umpatku.

Terdengar tawa di ujung telepon. "Sejak saat itu mereka mulai menganggapku gay karena membelamu, tapi tidak berani menyentuhku sama sekali." Aomine mendecih, "Dasar pengecut."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Jadi selama ini Aomine juga menerima tekanan yang sama denganku. Bedanya karena dia memang terkenal sebagai "berandalan" makanya tak satupun dari mereka yang berani menyentuhnya.

Dan hari ini dia mengajakku ke Amerika. Aku tidak berani bertanya apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, tapi kali ini aku yakin kalau aku boleh berharap lebih.

Aku tidak sanggup menahan senyumku yang seolah bisa mencapai telinga. Tidak ketika kisahku berakhir lebih indah dari manga yang kadang kubaca.

"Tahun depan senyum itu hanya boleh kau tujukan padaku, Kise." kata Aomine yang seolah bisa melihatku.

Aku hanya bisa berharap dia tidak tahu betapa merahnya wajahku saat ini.

.

.

.

 _26_ _th_ _June 2015, U.S Supreme Court announced their 5-4 decision to bring the same-sex marriage as a constitutional. Many use #LoveWins to express joy and support through their post on social media._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Halo semuaa! Selamat hari kemerdekaan fujoshi yang ke 7! Terimalah persembahayan yg tidak seberapa ini. X""DD seperti biasa, karya saya selalu maksa dan garing. Ha ha ha.

Kali ini saya sengaja milih Kurobas karena udah lama ga mampir di fandom ini. Sekalipun sepertinya saya emg bakal jarang muncul lagi, setidaknya sampai magang dan skripsi kelar /curhat/ mungkin saya hanya akan berpartisipasi di event2 tertentu seperti ini X""))

Anyway, jangan pencet tombol back dulu. Ada sedikit tambahan di bawah. Haha!

 **Regards,**

 **Kitsune Haru Hachi**

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

"Jadi, kalau kau memang sama sepertiku, kenapa kau tidak membantuku? Kau bahkan tidak mengajakku berbicara sama sekali!"

"Huh? Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja karena ceritanya akan lebih menarik seperti ini."

"HAH?"

"Lagipula, kau tidak butuh bantuanku, kecuali saat mereka menguncimu di kamar mandi. Itu sudah cukup keterlaluan. Selain itu kalau aku tetap berteman denganmu, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bisa saja kau akan mencuri ciuman dariku lagi dan—"

"STOP! Oke, aku mengerti. Kau hanya ingin melihatku menderita dan kau terlalu malas untuk ikut campur urusanku. Oh,astaga. Bahkan untuk apa aku bertanya? Kau adalah Daiki Aomine! Tentu saja kau punya alasan sendiri. Dan hentikan seringai tampanmu itu! Aku bisa jadi semakin jatuh cinta! Oh— _fuck_."


End file.
